


I wanna be sedated

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтт, помнишь, в чем дело?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be sedated

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок на день рождения прекрасной HoneyMonsterNoNo

Трясутся пальцы, руки; кажется, голова сейчас отвалится; так будет только лучше. Эти самые трясущиеся пальцы в крови — она еще теплая, противно липкая, как клей. Футболка не впитывает ни капли, скорее отталкивает кровь, та остается на коже, покрывает ее неравномерно. Хочется впиться пальцами в волосы, заорать, дать себе по лицу. Он делает это, сжимает кулак и сильно бьет. Не помогает — пальцы все еще в чужой крови. Кому она принадлежит? В подвале темно, но можно разглядеть что-то. Крючья, укрепленные под низким потолком, несколько ящиков, валяющихся близко — можно достать рукой. Сюда подвешивали кого-то? Зачем? Давно? Остались они в живых или уже никогда не смогут заговорить? 

На первом этаже дома кто-то медленно ходит, скрипят половицы, слышен тяжелый стук. Бам-бам-бам.

Дышать становится сложно, он упирается руками в пол, оставляя на нем часть крови. Нужно подняться наверх, нужно понять, что здесь произошло, потому что он не помнит, потому что он заставил себя забыть и...

И он начинает считать ступени, три, семь, одиннадцать. _Двенадцать_. Тянется к ручке, уже собираясь повернуть ее, не задумываясь о том, что будет дальше. Важно лишь то, что сейчас. Но дверь открывают с другой стороны. На Мэтта смотрит Стайлз. Его лицо выглядит как сплошной синяк, в руке бита, обычная, деревянная, на ней нет никаких следов. Зато Мэтт покрыт этими следами сполна. Ему необходимо умыться сейчас же.

— Вижу, я опоздал, — равнодушно констатирует Стайлз. — Кухня слева дальше по коридору.

Мэтт только кивает. Кровь не желает смываться теплой водой, Стайлз подсказывает использовать чистящее средство. Уже лучше, но следы все равно остаются. Когда шум воды прекращается, Мэтт переводит взгляд на Стайлза, на его пальцы, закручивающие кран.

— Мне домой пора, да и тебе тоже. 

— Домой?

— Да, домой, Мэтт, помнишь, в чем дело? С места преступления лучше уйти как можно быстрее, желательно, не оставлять никаких следов, — он берет в руки кухонное полотенце и протирает им ручку крана, не дает Мэтту вытереть руки. Идет в коридор, останавливается у входа в подвал, снова протирает ручку, с двух сторон. — Въехал? — подкидывает ему полотенце: — Не думаю, что будет толк, но лучше перестраховаться.

Следы крови не оттираются, Мэтт не старается, все еще не понимает что происходит. Отчаянно не хочет улавливать главную суть происходящего.

— Заканчивай, — Стайлз стоит наверху, загораживает спиной свет, так, что нельзя увидеть лицо нормально. Мэтт поднимается, прокручивая в голове с каждым шагом всего одну сцену — Стайлз замахивается и бьет его битой по лицу. Закрывает за собой дверь и уезжает домой. Вместо этого пропускает Мэтта на свободу. Полотенце в руках противно тяжелое. — Все? Пора бы валить.

Он медленно шагает к выходу, стучит битой по всему, что попадается на глаза.

— Жаль, что приходится уходить так, но ничего не поделаешь, — ловко спрыгивает с крыльца, давая Мэтту немного времени. 

За плечо будто дергает кто-то, заставляет обернуться. Ступени, ведущие на второй этаж, преграждает тело. Человек не дышит, одна рука вывернута, вторая лежит на животе, прикрывает глубокую рану. Мэтту нет нужды подходить ближе — он видит Джерарда. Этого мертвого урода. На полу валяется нож, испачканный в крови.

Домой Мэтт идет пешком, полотенце сжигает на заднем дворе. Позже Стайлз присылает ему сообщение:

"Все это вовсе не значит, что мы квиты".


End file.
